Une nouvelle qui change tout
by Julie et Marine
Summary: une solution inéspérée à un problème d'une décénnie


**Titre**: Une nouvelle qui change tout  
**Auteurs:** Julie et Marine  
**Rating**: tout public  
**Catégorie**: romance  
**Personnages**: Sam et Jack  
**Résumé**: une solution inéspérée à un problème d'une décénnie  
**Disclaimer:** « La série Stargate SG1 ne nous appartient pas. Nous ne faisons qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais nous promettons de les rendre plus tard. Nous ne touchons aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement.»  
**Note des auteurs:** notre 1ère fic sur stargate!!

**Une nouvelle qui change tout.**

S (souriant) : tu sais que Daniel va nous tuer de ne pas l'avoir prévenu !!

J : je sais mais c'est plutôt amusant de se cacher. Et puis je veux voir la tête de notre petit scarabée en apprenant la chose.

S : tu n'es qu'un gamin !Déjà qu'on se voit pas souvent, en plus je suis obligée de mentir.

J : tu n'as qu'à leur dire si tu veux. Je comprends.

S (précipitamment) : non ! Je veux qu'on le fasse ensemble. Dès que t'as quelques jours de vacances, tu rentres dans le Colorado.

J (souriant) : d'accord

S : pourquoi a t-il fallut que tu te fasses muter à Washington, tu me manques.

J : toi aussi. Mais d'un autre côté c'est ce qui nous a permis d'être ensemble. Je suis désolé Il faut que je te laisse, j'ai une réunion.

S (triste) : ouais. A bientôt. Je t'aime.

J : je t'aime aussi.

Jack avait bien senti que Sam était très fatiguée et lasse de tout cela. Leur histoire n'était vraiment pas simple. 8 ans à attendre la permission d'être ensemble. 8 ans d'attente, de frustration, de peine et de désespoir. Voilà maintenant, ils étaient un couple mais rien n'avait vraiment changé, tout est toujours si compliqué voire même plus ; en effet il vivait à Washington et elle dans le Colorado. Ils tentaient de se voir un week-end sur 2 mais ces bonnes résolutions n'arrivaient jamais à cause de leur emploi du temps respectif. De plus tout le monde ignorait le nouveau statut de leur relation. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait- il contre eux ?

Les jours suivants cette conversation furent assez difficiles. Sam fut blessée en mission et due prendre quelques jours de congés. Bien sûr elle pensait aller retrouver Jack mais il était en déplacement… quelle poisse !!

Elle était donc chez elle avec un pot de glace sur son canapé, quand elle entendit son téléphone sonner.

S : Carter

J : hey, je croyais que c'était ma réplique

S : Jack, ce que c'est bon de t'entendre.

J (un peu inquiet) : on m'a dit que t'avais été blessée !

S : c'est rien. Une égratignure. Où es-tu ?

J : je suis rentré à Washington, hier.

S (faussement vexée) : et tu ne m'appelles que maintenant ?

J (plaisantant) : eh bien il y avait les Simpson à la télé

S (irritée) : c'est pas vrai !

J : quoi ? Je plaisante…

S : c'est pas ça, on sonne à la porte

J : va ouvrir, je te rappellerais plus tard.

S : non ! ça fait des jours qu'on s'est pas parlé et presque un mois qu'on s'est pas vu. Qui que ce soit il repassera. Ça doit sans doute être les garçons pour une soirée avec SG1.

J : ok comme tu veux. Alors comme ça des garçons viennent sonner à ta porte

Trop prise dans la conversation, elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et ne vit encore moins son invité surprise. Soudain, elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses yeux.

X : qui es-ce ?

S (sursautant puis souriant) : l'homme de mes rêves ?

J : flatteuse

Il contourna le sofa afin de s'asseoir près d'elle et de lui éviter tout déplacement, après tout, elle était blessée. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de poser son front contre le sien, leurs yeux toujours fermés, appréciant ce trop rare contact à sa juste valeur.

S : Jack, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça

J : je sais que t'en a assez mais on va trouver des solutions.

S : je ne veux plus partir en mission

J : pourquoi ? Tu adores ton job !

S (souriant) : pas autant que toi ! Et pour dire vrai, le labo me contente largement et surtout je… je

J (inquiet) : tu…quoi ?

S : je suis enceinte Jack

Il ne réagissait pas, tellement de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

S : dit quelque chose, je t'en prie

J : ce n'était pas prévu dit-il les yeux dans le vague.

Sam avait les yeux qui commençaient à s'embuer de larmes, elle sortit de la pièce. Elle savait que pour lui ce serait difficile et qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé mais elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir si passif si indifférent.

Jack ne remarqua l'absence de Sam que quelques minutes plus tard. Il se mit à la chercher partout dans la maison lorsqu'il la retrouva dans le jardin, observant les étoiles, le regard humide d'avoir trop pleuré ; il culpabilisa en la voyant ainsi.

Il ne parla pas. Il s'assit simplement derrière elle, l'encerclant de ses bras et posa ses mains sur son ventre encore plat mais qui renfermait une promesse de vie. Petite vie qui allait égayer la leur.

J (murmurant) : merci.

Sam ferma les yeux. Ça lui faisait donc plaisir. Il était heureux. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes.

S (doucement) : tu es heureux ?

J : bien sûr. Quelle question.

S : ta réaction m'a fait peur, j'ai pensé que tu n'en voulais pas

J : je suis désolé. J'avais besoin de temps pour…réaliser.

Sam se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

J (souriant) : ce sera une fille

S (souriant) : qu'est­-ce que tu en sais ?

J : je le sais

S : ce n'est pas très scientifique comme explication, ça pourrait très bien être un garçon !

J : non, c'est une petite fille. Elle sera aussi jolie que sa maman.

S : on verra ça à l'échographie dans quelques semaines, ça c'est scientifique.

J : il n'y a pas que la science qui compte. Regarde nous. Tu trouves que c'est scientifique qu'une belle jeune femme intelligente et la plus grande scientifique de sa génération comme toi tombe amoureuse d'un vieux général idiot, grincheux, à l'humour grinçant comme moi?

S (entrelaçant leurs doigts) : tu n'es pas vieux, en tout qu'à pas à mes yeux. Et tu ne le seras jamais trop pour moi. Tu n'es pas idiot sinon on ne serait jamais revenu de mission si cela avait été le cas. J'aime ton humour dit-elle en souriant. Quant au fait que tu sois grincheux là je dois dire que…

J (faussement vexé) : hey !

S (riant) : mais je t'aime comme tu es

Elle se calma et murmura : ce sera une fille alors.

J : oui une petite princesse.

S : si on invitait tout le monde demain pour que tout rentre enfin dans l'ordre.

J : excellente idée.

Ils restèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à regarder les étoiles dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les mains de Jack toujours posées sur le ventre de Sam comme s'il protégeait leur bébé. Cette nouvelle avait tout bouleversé mais tout avait enfin trouvé la place. Ils vivaient enfin ensemble aux vues et aux sus de tous. La famille O'Neill avait enfin droit au bonheur.

**Fin. **


End file.
